fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario Adventure 3DS
'Paper Mario Adventure 3DS '(also known as Paper Mario A 3D Story in PAL regions, note the same initials as PMA3DS) ''is the fifth installment of the Paper Mario series, second for the 3DS. The main adventure does not actually use AR Cards in any form, but there is a mode which introduces the new AR Cards which come in packets which feature 16 Character Cards, all 8 Pixl Cards, 8 Partner Cards and many more Enemy Cards, Boss Cards and Scenery Cards. Modes Adventure Adventure Mode is where you select one of your four save files and play through a new adventure. AR Battle AR Battle Mode is new to the series involving you using your collected AR Cards and putting your enemy or Challenger(s), yourself and your partner (if a challenger A.K.A. Character Card is your enemy they will need a partner, Scenery for where you are Battling and Pixl Cards if wanted. Then once you have set up your game, view it with the 3DS and your surface will be decorated with scenery and you may battle! AR War AR War is just about the same as AR Battle but with a big team of characters going against another group. Due to how much space you would have, Hammers R Us Inc. had to make set teams to fit on just one card or there would of been to many cards to view at once causing disruption in the middle of battle. Online Duel Play a match by choosing some of your previously registered cards collected and go on a match online! Explore Mode Explore Mode is a way to fight enemies and/or bosses but without having to play through the story. Characters, Pixls and Partners As Super Paper Mario first introduced Pixls, Hammers R Us Inc. thought Partners were still good and decided to bring both back! Pixls now are like charms in Battle, so if using a pixl in battle, it could increase your defence, attack, luck and much more. Partners can be used in Battle and will have their own unique abilities that can help the player advance further on in the story, there are 8 Pixls and 8 Partners in all. Playable Characters There are 10 Playable Characters (plus 3 extra), with the subtraction of Bowser (him being extra) from Super Paper Mario and with the addittion of Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr, Birdo and Dimentio. You start of with Mario, then unlock the others along the way, but the three extras are, Bowser by beating him and ending story mode, Toad, found in a new mission after ending and same for DK. Characters will have to level up by themselves, so if Mario levels up his crew wouldn't too and the player would want to keep it even when playing. Partners 8 New Partners were introduced in the game, each has one unique ability such as taking a character across water or flying in the air. Pixls Story General The General base of the story is that Bowser, has once again kidnapped, but this time most of Mario's friends! There are 8 Worlds with eight bosses, each boss will have a character captive, and extra playable characters can be accessed later in the story. Enemies and Bosses ''Coming soon. AR Cards PaperMarioARCard.png|Mario's AR Card PaperLuigiARCard.png|Luigi's AR Card PaperPeachARCard.png|Peach's AR Card DaisyARCard.png|Daisy's AR Card Category:Single Player Games Category:Online Games Category:Paper Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:2012 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:3DS Achievement System Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Wario (series) Category:Yoshi (series)